Feralish
Feralish 'was previously the official religion of the ''Anthro-feralis people up to around the early 19th century. It was faded out by other religions, most notably Christianity and has almost been completely lost to the world other than a few written texts, written in the old Anthro language of Feralen. Not every one of it's gods or traditions have been identified and the research on it continues to this day. History Formation According to several translated texts and paintings by the early Anthro-feralis people, Feralish has existed as long as the people have. This can suggest that the people worshiped animalistic gods far before their transformation into Anthros by the unknown mage that created them. The cause of this religion being accepted by all pre-Anthro Australians is currently unknown, along with the reason for animal like gods. Discovery By the time of the British Colonization of Australia in the early 18th century, most of the texts relating to the Feralish religion had been destroyed in the midst of the Anthro Civil War that had been going on for centuries up to that point. Once the British began to conquer more and more of Australia, most shrines, texts, and paintings that were left relating to Feralish were destroyed and slowly replaced by Christianity. Due to this fact the Feralish religion was mostly forgotten in the following centuries, due to a lack of evidence of it even existing in the first place. It wasn't until the early 20th century in 1923, that the religion was rediscovered by modern world through an unrelated expedition into the wilds of Australia in search of Anthro artifacts and ruins. For decades prior, many statues and shrines depicting unknown figures with a strong resemblance to the Anthro people had been discovered. While these at first were thought to depict early tribal leaders, after the discovery and translation of the Feralish Holy Texts these shrines were discovered to be depictions of the Feralish gods. Belief System The Feralish belief system shares close resemblances to both Greek and Native American belief systems. The Greek connections comes from the fact that Feralish was a polytheistic system that consisted of a large array of gods and goddesses that were all associated with different concepts. The Native American ties seem to stem from the strong beliefs of living strictly off the land and respecting along with co-existing with nature itself. Another common sight with the Feralish Holy Texts compared to the later built shrines, is that the style/clothing of gods seemed to change as the Anthro people were discovered and introduced to concepts by foreign countries such as the Dutch. Gods The following entries are rough translations of the names of the Feralish gods, along with what they held dominion over. '''Puphat: The god of manipulation, darkness, and evil plots. Puphat is described and depicted as an unidentified creature wearing robes described as being black as the night, and most notably wearing what appears to be a mask described as being white, ceramic, and lacking facial features. It is said that Puphat was the one who created the night and wanted to destroy the pre-Anthro Australians using his darkness. It's thought that Puphat was often prayed to when someone had ill-will to another individual. It is believed Puphat is on of the earliest gods. Israt: '''The goddess of truth, light, and kindness. Israt is described and depicted as a some form of unidentified creature. She is described as wearing robes made of light and holding always holding a sphere of light in her hands. It is said that she is the one that first created the pre-Anthro Australians and kept Puphat at bay using the light. It is believed she is one of the earliest gods. '''Banu: '''The god of death and the afterlife. Banu is depicted as a skeletal Anthro of indeterminable species. Banu is seen described as male or female depending on the source. Like Israt and Puphat, they wear robes that are described as dull and gray. It is said that Banu gathers and guides the dead and dying into what is called 'The Eternal'. What 'The Eternal' is, is to this day still unknown, but is theorized to be similar in concept to Heaven, The Underworld, and Land of the Dead from other religions. It is also said that Banu is worshiped to when an individual wishes well to another individual in the afterlife along at burials of others. It is believed that Banu is one of the earliest gods. '''Sol: Goddess of the Sun. Sol is described and depicted as what appears to be a Falcon or Eagle of some kind, wearing robes made of shimmering gold light, that could use her wings to fly into the air and pull the sun with her across the sky. It is said that Sol was created by Israt to first shower the world in light to make way for the creation of the pre-Anthro Australians. It is believed that Sol was one of the gods made later in the Farlish timeline. '''Mons: '''God of the Moon. Mons is described and depicted as what can be seen as a canine Anthro of some indeterminable species, wearing robes of shimmering silver light, that could control the Moon with his howls that could change the phases of the moon as well. It is said that Mons was created by Israt to create a source of light to give the Pre-Anthro Australians light even in the night. Mons created the moon as a gift for this purpose. It is believed that Mons was one of the gods made later in the Feralish timeline. Many untranslated sections of the Feralish Holy Texts are believed to described other gods that held dominion over several aspects of Anthro life. Shrines are also seen across Australia depicting figures not yet identified. Discoveries of the Feralish religion continue well into the modern day, but have recently taken a back seat in the history community, causing new developments to be slow. List of notable Feralish followers Category:Religions